


If You’re Not With Us

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knox knows the man in the bank with them is not really his friend Jesse, and he has an idea of how to teach this interloper a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You’re Not With Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt: “Knox, The German, and Flint/Jesse!Peter - gangbang noncon in the bank during the robbery.” Clearly the German never got in on the action...Oops. Ah well. No love for the Europeans.

“You’re not Jesse.” Knox unleashed a brutal kick at the prone man; he didn’t put the full force of his fear-fueled strength behind it—didn’t want to kill the guy quite yet—but he made it enough to knock the breath out of him “Who the hell are you?”

 

“I’m Peter Petrelli. I was trapped in this body.”

 

“What do you think?” the German asked.

 

“Some sorta shape-shifter, maybe an illusionist,” Knox said. “I bet the Company sent him to keep an eye on us.”

 

“They could have switched him out months ago,” said the German. “Infiltrated a spy into our midst.”

 

“That true, Peter Petrelli?” Knox asked. “Are you with the Company?”

 

“No, I swear,” Peter said. He tried to use every ounce of sincerity he had, but it came out sounding wrong in Jesse’s voice. “Somebody trapped me in this body.”

 

Knox kicked him again. “What about the man in the horn-rimmed glasses. You know him?”

 

“Noah? He’s not even with the Company anymore. He—.”

 

Knox grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt and punched him in the face, sending his head snapping painfully back. “He knows his name. Shit, he’s on a first name basis with the bastard.”

 

“We have to kill him,” said the German.

 

“Nah, man. I’ve got a better idea. You go watch the hostages. Send Flint in here.”’

 

Peter shivered, thinking of Flint, the filthy things he said to Elle every time she walked through their hallway, the way he’d been looking at that bank teller. He shivered, and immediately drew in a pained breath. He thought Knox might have cracked a rib with that last kick. It hurt to breathe.

 

“Hey, Petrelli.” He crouched next to Peter. “I know how we’re gonna pass the time until your buddy in glasses shows up.”

 

Flint came around the corner, hands blazing.

 

“Hey Flint,” Knox called. “Where’s that girl you had your eye on earlier?”

 

“Why? You want me to go get her?” He took a step toward the lobby, and Peter stirred feebly. He couldn’t let that happen.

 

“Hold up,” said Knox. “I think this one’s got something to say.”

 

“Don’t hurt her,” Peter said. It came out barely louder than a whisper.

 

“No? Well somebody’s gonna get hurt here,” Knox said with a smile. “Who you think it should be?”

 

Peter knew his powers weren’t working in this body. That meant no healing—no immortality. He had no idea what would happen to him if this host body died, but probably nothing good. And anyway, this Jesse guy might have been on Level 5, but that didn’t mean he deserved to die. But if he didn’t put himself in harm’s way, then someone else would pay for his cowardice.

 

“Well?” Knox prompted.

 

He had no choice. “Me. Hurt me instead,” Peter said.

 

“Damn. Now I know the boy’s crazy. Nobody’s that noble.” He kicked Peter again, causing him to collapse onto the floor, gasping for breath. Knox crouched next to him and lowered his voice. “And just between us, bad luck for you, trying to look like Jesse. Because I’ve always wanted some of that.” He stood up. “Flint. Get him on his knees.”

 

The pyro grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt and hauled him up onto his knees, grinning sadistically.

 

“Alright, Peter,” Knox said. “Get to work. And.” He leveled his gun at the back of Peter’s head. “He feels any teeth, we bring in one of the hostages, shoot her in the head, and try again. Okay?”

 

When Peter said nothing, Knox hit him with the butt of the gun, sending him crashing to the floor again. “I said _okay_?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter grunted. “Okay.”

 

Knox nodded at Flint, whose grin had grown a mile wide. He hauled Peter up again, then unzipped his fly and pulled out his dick, waving it in Peter’s face. “Come on, baby.”

 

Peter glared up at him until Flint grabbed him by the back of the neck and rubbed his dick against Peter’s lips, then all over his face. “What’s the matter? You shy?”

 

“Maybe he just needs some encouragement.” Knox knelt behind Peter and reached around him to undo his belt. Peter’s hands twitched at his sides, but he managed not to slap Knox’s hands away.

 

Knox unbuttoned Peter’s jeans and slipped a hand inside, trailing down the thick hair to press his knuckles against Peter’s cock—Jesse’s cock. It felt strange and unfamiliar, in this body. Knox’s hand on him felt wonderful, like what turned this body on was totally different from what usually did it for Peter.

 

“I told you, I know a lot about Jesse,” Knox whispered in his ear. “Walls in those cells are pretty thin. And a man’s got needs.” He ran a fingernail along the underside of Peter’s hardening cock, and Peter’s mouth dropped open soundlessly.

 

Flint immediately took advantage, shoving his cock past Peter’s lips. Peter tried to pull away, but he couldn’t move far, trapped by Knox behind him. He only just remembered Knox’s threat, and managed to curb his instinct to bite down.

 

“Come on, take it,” Flint growled, and pushed harder until Peter was gagging around his cock. Flint held there for a minute while Peter struggled; Knox’s hand around his growing erection and Flint’s hand around his neck trapped him. Just when Peter thought he might black out, Flint pulled back, leaving Peter coughing and gasping for breath.

 

“Well, Jesse always had a big mouth,” Knox said, and they both laughed. Peter didn’t see what was so damn funny. “Help me get his clothes off.”

 

Flint grabbed his shirt, and Knox his shoes, and quickly they had him stripped down to his skin, revealing more tattoos than even Peter had noticed before. He knelt on the floor between them, shivering, in pain, and feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his life.

 

“Hands and knees,” said Knox, and gave Peter a shove forward so he landed on all fours.

 

Flint grabbed a big leather swivel chair from behind some banker’s desk, rolled it over, and sat with legs spread in front of Peter. He leaned back in the chair, and grabbed his dick. “Come get it, bitch.”

 

Knox gave Peter a hard slap on the ass, which made him jump. “You heard the man.”

 

Peter hesitated only a moment. He couldn’t fight them, and at least now they were distracted from hurting anyone else. He had to cooperate. He crawled over the Flint and, closing his eyes, began to suck his cock.

 

“Yeah.” Flint grabbed Peter’s ears and pulled him further down. Peter had to concentrate on not gagging, on breathing through his nose while Flint fucked his face hard.

 

Soon he had another distraction when Knox wrapped an arm around his waist and prodded at Peter’s ass with the other hand. “Let’s see how tight you are.” Knox’s fingers were dry, so it was hard going as he shoved his fingers in. Knox knew Jesse wasn’t the type to take it up the ass, so he wasn’t surprised this guy was as tight as a virgin.

 

“Hey!”

 

Peter started at Flint’s protest. He’d gotten distracted by Knox’s fingers in his ass, and grazed Flint with his teeth. He felt Flint’s hands start to get hot, and he immediately opened his jaw wider. “You being uncooperative?” Flint asked.

 

Peter made an effort to shake his head no, although it was made difficult by the cock spearing his mouth. “That’s what I thought,” Flint said. “Hey Knox, I think he needs some help concentrating.”

 

“Just hang on; I’ll give you something to focus on.” Knox pulled his fingers out, and placed his cock against Peter’s ass. Peter had only a moment to steel himself before Knox was pressing him forward, shoving his face further onto Flint’s cock until his nose was buried in short, wiry hairs, and still Knox kept pressing, plunging into a body that felt like it had never done this before, and _shit_ it felt like hours and miles before Knox was finally buried all the way and Peter was moaning in pain around Flint’s dick.

 

“That’s…Good,” Flint panted, giving Knox a thumbs up. Knox just grinned and pulled out before slamming back in, sending Peter rocking forward and choking again.

 

“Wait, lemme just…” Flint said. He pulled Peter back, by the ears, until just the very tip was still in his mouth, then pulled him all the way back down again, until he felt Peter’s throat convulsing around his cock (beautiful feeling), then pulled him back again. Knox saw what he was doing and caught on, pulling Peter’s hips back onto his cock when Flint pushed Peter away. They set up a rhythm, fucking Peter between them.

 

Peter couldn’t breathe, and everything hurt so damn much: his jaw ached from being opened so wide, his body throbbed from the kicks he’d taken earlier, and Knox’s every thrust sent a fiery pain shooting up his spine. In the middle of all this, Knox reached around and clamped a hand around Peter’s dick, which was still hard, despite it all. It seemed this body didn’t mind a little punishment.

 

“Probably your Company buddies sent you here knowing this would happen,” Knox said, his voice ragged as he kept up the rhythm. “All you Company people are fucked up somehow. What’d they do to you to make you like it? Make you like being treated like this?” Knox began jacking Peter’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Peter shivered between them, losing control of his body—Jesse’s body—as they manhandled him.

 

“Just like that Elle bitch,” Flint breathed. “She’s a fucking slut, too. Just loves having someone stick their dick in her. All she’s fucking good for.”

 

“You been waiting for me to fuck you, huh baby? That why you wanted to look like Jesse? Yeah, I bet you been planning this.” He twisted his hand around Peter’s cock, and his body—this stranger’s body—let go, jerking his hips and throwing their rhythm all to hell as he came in Knox’s hand, moaning in confusion and agony and bliss.

 

“Jesus.” Flint pulled away, and with two quick strokes with his hand, he was coming on Peter’s face, splashing sticky jets of come against Peter’s cheeks and mouth.

 

Knox held on a little longer, fucking Peter into the floor with brutal thrusts, chanting, “Take it bitch,” until he drove in one last time, his balls slapping against Peter’s ass as he shot his load deep inside him.

 

Peter slumped to the floor, unable to move, gulping in air as he heard Knox and Flint moving around him. Flint nudged him with the toe of his boot. “You wanna get him up?”

 

“Nah, tie him up and leave him like that,” Knox said. “I wanna see the look on that horn-rimmed-glasses-wearing bastard’s face when he sees his buddy is our bitch.”


End file.
